


fic: Doesn't Mean I'm In Love Tonight

by kaeili



Category: Community
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeili/pseuds/kaeili





	fic: Doesn't Mean I'm In Love Tonight

_**fic: Doesn't Mean I'm In Love Tonight**_  
 **Title** : Doesn't Mean I'm In Love Tonight  
 **Pairing** : Jeff/Britta  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Word Count** : ~2200  
 **Spoilers** : up to 2.15 "Early 21st Century Romanticism"  
 **Summary** : _Britta's not sure why she texts him but she plops down on the well worn couch in her apartment and fires off a text before she can really stop to think about it._  
 **A/N** : I've been meaning to try writing a _Community_ fic that was longer than a drabble and then this was born out of homework avoidance. I may or may not have used real conversations/arguments from my own experiences in this fic.

Britta's not sure why she texts him but she plops down on the well worn couch in her apartment and fires off a text before she can really stop to think about it. _"I kissed a girl."_ She tosses it down haphazardly onto a nearby coffee table as she sits up so she can take off her boots. Seriously, why does she do it? He had gotten angry at all of them earlier and over BNL of all things. It's not like she had any huge affection for the band but it was undeniably fun to yell at Jeff.

Her phone chimes with that ever increasingly annoying jingle she chose for texts (she just hasn't found a good Sounds of Africa tone to replace it yet) and she picks her phone up to read the screen. _"And you liked it...?"_ Her mouth twists into a frown as she rolls her eyes. Her fingers type a quick reply as her frown turns itself into a smirk. _"You're so funny Katy Perry, when did you turn into a comedian?, And she was better than you."_

She lies back down on her couch and closes her eyes briefly So okay, maybe it was kinda wrong of her to assume that Paige was a lesbian, but not like Paige had ever outright said that she wasn't one. Besides, it would have been totally homophobic and complete opposite of progressive and kickass to ask Paige if she was a lesbian.

Her phone chimes again and Britta opens one eye as she reaches over to grab her phone. _"Sure didn't sound like that last time you kissed me."_ She's about to type out a response when there's a knock on her door. Her head snaps towards the sound and her eyes narrow in suspicion. Slowly, she gets up and peers through the peephole when she gets to the door. "What the hell?"

"I was actually already on my way over here when you texted," is the first thing out of his mouth when she opens the door.

"So you were texting while driving? That's safe."

"There's this thing that modern phones have called voice recognition software. You could look into it," Jeff snarks back. "You going to invite me in?"

"Oh, I don't know. Have 'God's gift to women' Jeff Winger grovel at my door? It's actually pretty appealing. Besides, didn't you say this morning that you wanted space?" Britta folds her arms across her chest as she stands her ground. Too bad she already took her boots off, she feels even shorter than normal now standing in front of Jeff.

"Come on. My message to you guys earlier wasn't good enough?"

Britta shrugs nonchalantly. "Maybe because your track record at being sincerely nice isn't a winning one."

"Just like your track record when it comes to being progressive?"

"Excuse me? I'll have you know that I am on plenty of mailing lists about Darfur, Invisible Children, Haiti, Myanmar..."

"Ahuh," Jeff nods. "And have you actually done anything for them?"

Britta glares at him. "You know what? I don't have to explain a damn thing to you. Go home.' She steps back to slam the door in his face but he pushes his way in and closes the door behind him. "Well fine. Don't make yourself at home." She walks away.

"Not a very gracious host there."

She turns around, a disdainful look crossing her face. "So why aren't you back at your place?"

"There's a homeless Chang sleeping on my couch."

"What?"

"Yeah, he's...long story." Jeff sighs. "So you guys didn't miss me at all?"

"Didn't even notice that you weren't there." Which is mostly true. Though she wouldn't have minded seeing his reaction to her kissing Paige. Probably would have been better than Pierce's. But she most certainly did not miss him. Nope.

"Right."

Britta jabs a finger at his chest. "That is so typical. Women have to miss men? Our society is so full of the bullshit nonsense of continuing to stereotype gender roles and perpetuating the stupid social ideal of women being subservient to men and living like slaves in the kitchen."

Jeff holds up his arms in a mock surrender pose. "Whoa, relax. Obviously making out with a girl did not mellow you out any. By the way, I somehow got pictures from Pierce."

"What?!"

"Yeah, he must have somehow figured out how to use the camera function properly on his phone as well as texting. Though what he wrote in the message was completely nonsensical."

"You mean, he actually managed to type something other than lesbians?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

There's a silence that follows, though it's not entirely awkward and uncomfortable. Britta moves to go sit on her couch and Jeff joins her, though carefully sitting far enough away from her.

"So...you want a drink or something?"

"You have anything besides hipster beer and free trade coffee?"

Britta looks over at Jeff and gives him a small punch. "For that, you can go check yourself. You know where the kitchen is."

\---

"Valentine's Day is a complete sham."

"Says the person who doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Oh, like you have a girlfriend?" Britta retorts as she takes a sip of her beer. "Please, and what exactly did you do for Slater last year? You took her to our school dance. Yeah, that's terribly romantic."

"And I bet your idea of romance is a guy setting up an organization for the ethical and proper treatment of gnome waiters. Which by the way, don't actually exist!"

"They could exist!" Britta shoots back.

Jeff and Britta stare at each other angrily, a faint drunken buzz slowly clouding their brains. Neither knows what to say but angry stares and deep breathing isn't exactly working out either.

"I do not need to be dating someone in order to feel validated. In fact, nobody does. It's ridiculous that society has reduced men and women to needing some sort of other half in order to feel like a whole person. Being single isn't a crime but yet that's all Valentine's Day is. A fabricated holiday designed to cash in economically on flowers that die the next day and chocolate that isn't even that good. People don't even know that the origins of Valentine's Day was because of ancient Romans slaughtering Christians!"

"It is impossible to talk to you, you know that?"

"Yet, you're stll here."

"Yeah, well..."

"Forget it." Britta sets down her beer carefully. "What are you really doing here, Jeff?"

Jeff doesn't answer her right away and she can tell that he's been struggling with this question even before he walked into her apartment. She can almost see the cogs turning inside his head as he tries to come up with some sort of answer that sounds at least halfway plausible.

He sighs and mumbles something that sounds a lot like "I missed you, okay?"

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

He glares at her, though with more exasperation than any real anger. "I said that I missed you, okay?" He leans back into the couch and avoids her gaze.

"I better jot this down in my diary. February 14th, Jeff Winger actually admits to having feelings," Britta declares. "You missed me or you missed our entire group? Because you know, as Abed would say, 'like Ross and Rachel, we were on a break'."

Jeff turns his head towards her, takes the sight of her in as she takes another sip of her beer before adding the empty can to an already large pile on her coffee table. "What do you think?"

\---

"Wait, wait, didn't we decide before that this was a bad idea?"

"We were drunk last time."

"And like we're not drunk now?"

"We're less drunk this time. And we also don't have spectators."

"You make somewhat of a good point. I can see why you used to be a halfway decent lawyer."

\---

Britta's not sure how they got from her living room to her bedroom because it all felt like one giant blur. (Thanks a lot, cheap hipster beer.) Or really, she's not sure at what point they just gave up on conversation and just moved into messy makeout territory. She thinks it was when she was lecturing him on social stigmas and why they affect women a lot more than men and he just leaned over and kissed her.

Maybe it was because she was drunk but she kissed him back. Kissed him like she really meant it and somehow managed to straddle him on the couch.

Honestly, this was getting to be a really familiar routine. The kissing, the sex, and then the lack of acknowledgment at school the days after. It was what they did, that was their thing. Minus the sly digs they each took at each other in front of the group, which somehow, nobody had yet pieced together. Though Britta had her doubts about Abed. She had a feeling he knew something but he wasn't saying anything. Like when Jeff found the condoms in her purse or when she sniped about the stripey underwear Jeff seemed to inexplicably love. Or even when she really got under Jeff's skin by saying he was bad at sex.

She sometimes wonders if he's just a bad habit she managed to pick up and can't seem to get rid of, though she's not sure she wants to get rid of it. It was sometime after that ego contest they had when school had started up again that they somehow managed to stumble into this really dysfunctional cycle.

But it's not like she and Jeff are a couple because well, they're not. They're not in a relationship. Nope. Because come on, he made out with _Annie_ after she mistakenly (and stupidly) declared her (definitely nonexistent) love for him at the tranny dance.

But now, here they are again, Britta ordering Jeff to put on a condom between kisses because although they're drunk, she is _not_ drunk enough to lose all her senses. Though later, as her eyes are closed shut and moans are leaving her mouth against her will, she's not so sure there aren't some feelings involved. But that could just be the orgasm talking. Yes, it has to be the orgasm talking.

\---

Britta's unbelievably thankful that the next day is Saturday and that she could sleep in and not have to be woken up by Jeff cursing about sleeping late and rushing out the door to get back to his place to change clothes before heading over to Greendale. Though to be fair, she's sure that Jeff's probably glad for the same reasons but only with her racing out of his apartment.

There's a warm weight across her stomach and it takes her a few seconds to realize that it's Jeff's arm slung across her body. It's not unpleasant, though she's never going to tell him that. It's kinda nice actually.

But that ends quickly."So, am I still bad at sex? I'd venture a guess and say no, not with the sounds you were making."

Britta groans and pushes him away from her. "You just had to ruin a nice quiet morning by talking, didn't you? How do we always end up like this? You're like the pain in my ass that will never go away."

"Comparing me to a hemorrhoid? I don't think Hallmark makes cards with that term of endearment."

"They're a giant corporation that panders to the masses with sickeningly sweet and trite messages."

Jeff shakes his head as he sits up. "I know better than to go down that road with you. Breakfast?"

"You cooking or buying? No wait, stupid question."

\---

Monday comes around and it's business as usual. There's no acknowledgment between them about what happened after the dance. Maybe there's a discreet look or two but it's back to quips and sniping at each other. Which is almost blown when Chang enters the study room and loudly asks Jeff about why he wasn't at the apartment Saturday morning when Chang woke up and oh, one of the hermit crabs escaped.

But thankfully, Jeff somehow manages to turn the situation around again, and it doesn't take long for the inquisition of why Chang was sleeping at Jeff's apartment in the first place. Britta shoots Jeff a look as the rest of the group persistently question Chang, save for Pierce's offcolor and inane comments at random moments. He quirks an eyebrow as a silent question passes between them.

She leaves first, trying to excuse herself, but everyone else is way more interested in learning about Chang's sob story, though Britta can tell that Shirley is trying her best not to be interested. Jeff joins her a few minutes later, looking decidedly more relieved to not be in the study room.

"How do you do it?" She gestures back towards the study room.

He shrugs, a cocky grin forming on his face. "I was a lawyer."

She rolls her eyes at his response and then almost squeals in surprise as he pulls her into an empty classroom.

"What are you-"

His lips crash down on hers, effectively silencing her. It's almost instinct to grab hold of him as she kisses him back. Even after he pulls away, her eyes stay closed for probably a little longer than she'd like. When she opens them, she sees Jeff grinning.

"You kissed a boy and you liked it."

The grin's wiped off when she lands an uppercut on his chin.  



End file.
